1. Field of the Invention
This invention includes a reference point device (apparatus) and method or process of use thereof for training free fall parachutists (skydivers). The reference point device, which is intended to be dropped from an aircraft, is structured to free fall through the air toward the Earth independently at the same terminal velocity as a free falling skydiver. The reference device maintains a relative stable position when falling vertically, thus enabling the skydiver to have a visual point of reference in continuous close proximity to determine his lateral movement direction and speed of fall relative to the reference device, and this so that the skydiver may practice control of movement, rate of fall, and stability during free fall prior to opening of a parachute.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In the sport of parachute skydiving, the skydiver delays deploying the parachute for a short period, such as 40 to 80 seconds, in order to experience the freedom of the fall. Whether intended or not, the speed of the fall, and directional movement during the fall can be effected by the placement of the arms, legs and position of the body. Since even minor body and extremity movements can significantly effect direction, and speed to a lesser degree, it is quite easy to drift laterally off course, especially for novice skydivers. It is also difficult for the skydiver to determine whether he or she is off course since the only points of reference are land marks on the ground below, which at high altitudes can be extremely difficult to see and use effectively, or another skydiver who may himself be traveling laterally (off course). Mastering control is difficult since the skydiver has little in the way of reference to compare his or her movement or position, and thereby ascertain deviation from the desired direction and speed. Devices such as portable altimeters utilizing sensed barometric pressure, some with battery powered microprocessors to calculate and display rate of fall, are available for indicating elevation, and therefore the point at which the skydiver should deploy the parachute. Barometers and like devices do not however indicate lateral movement of the person during free fall.
Other known prior art are the numerous automatic parachute deployment systems currently available in the marketplace and in wide use particularly in the field of skydiving equipment for automatically opening parachutes at the proper and safe height above ground level (AGL). Modern automatic parachute deploying controls are relatively complex, often employing barometric pressure sensors connected to function in cooperation with microprocessors having solid-state memory capabilities serving as miniature computers to calculate and determine the proper height above ground level (AGL) to trigger via electro-mechanical devices the deployment of the skydiver's primary or secondary parachute.
Additionally, although there have been a number of free falling objects designed to be dropped from airplanes and like flying machines, such as bombs or weather stations some with deployable parachutes; none have been structured to fall at the same terminal velocity as a free falling human to be used as a reference point and teaching aid for skydivers in learning control during free fall.
There is a significant need in the field of skydiving to provide an improved method and apparatus for skydivers to determine and practice lateral movement and speed control during free fall.